


Delicious- Musings

by WolfSkullMask



Category: Delicious: Emily's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSkullMask/pseuds/WolfSkullMask
Summary: A shot at a Delicious: Emily's fic.





	Delicious- Musings

Disclaimer: I do not own Delicious or any characters.

It was a colder than normal winter Emily O'Malley observed as she smoothed icing over the cake that had just finished cooling, Maybe something to make up for the abysmally hot summer they had? Emily's grip tighten on the rubber spatula's handle, the summer held a scare she could have easily gone without. Emily looked down at the smoothed Cream Cheese frosting and gave a slight nod before switching her spatula for an icing bag filled with chocolate frosting.  
Emily was still wrapped up in decorating the cake that she didn't hear Patrick, her husband, return with their young daughter. Patrick glanced at his wife then at Paige, then pressed his fingers to his lip in a shushing motion. Paige tilted her head, curious as to what her father was planning. Patrick slowly crept up behind his wife, waited until she put down the icing bag before placing his ice-cold gloveless hands on her waist. Her reaction was immediate, she flinched at the sudden cold against her warm skin and let out a sound that was somewhere between a sqawk and a shriek.

"Going a little over board I see," Patrick muttered teasingly in his wife's ear.

"I ought to," Emily began, flustered, before Paige tugged on her mother's dress.

Emily scooped up the little girl, who was giggling at her parent's antics.

"Innocent little ears here," Patrick whispered before kissing his wife's cheek.

Emily rolled her eyes, "How about some hot chocolate? Then it's time for a certain little missy's nap."  
Patrick's eyebrow rose.  
"Don't worry about it," Emily remarked.

Patrick recongized the 'drop it for now' look on his wife's face. He learned it pretty quickly when they had been dating.

As soon as little Paige was asleep in her room, Patrick found his wife sitting in the bay window, watching the snowfall. She still had her steaming mug of hot chocolate, and a fresh one was waiting for him. He picked up his mug and sat across the seat from her, like they had used to do when they were living in the apartment above the old location of Emily's Place.

"This brings back memories," he mused, and got a soft chuckle out of her.

"I've been thinking," Emily said, not shifting her gaze from the white flakes outside the window.

"Yes?" Patrick prompted.

"Pagie is three now, and she gets along well with other children," Emily's were slow and catiously placed.

"She's quite a social butterfly," Patrick agreed.

"Maybe she'd like a younger brother or sister," Emily put out, meeting Patrick's light blue eyes, with her warm cinnimon brown ones.

Patrick could tell she was serious, and it was something that she did want, now that their lives had clamed down again. To be fair with himself, he was elated that Emily was the one to put forth the suggestion of a second child. It would be a closer age distance than between Emily and her younger sister, Angela, or himself and his younger sister, Kate.

"Maybe another sweet little girl with my hair, your lovely eyes and your loving personality?" Patrick only half teased.

Emily caught the tone in his voice, then returned with, "Why not a little boy with your hair, my eyes and your caring personality?"

Patrick chuckled lightly, then joked, "How about twins?"

Emily visibly blanched and became serious, "Don't even joke."

Patrick laughed lightly, "All right, bad on my part, but either boy or girl, I'd love it. Because it'll be ours and no one would be able to change that."

Emily let out a soft sigh, "Thank you for putting up with me when I was expecting our little ball of energy."

Patrick was slightly confused, "Oh come on Em, I love you. There's nothing that can change that."

Emily flexed her foot, thinking, and Patrick recongized her expression.

"I love you too Patrick," Emily spoke after a few mintues of silence.

"Sooo.... Cake?" Patrick suggested.

Emily laughed, "That's for after dinner."

Patrick smiled, "Can't wait."


End file.
